hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Moon on a Stick
The 'moon on a stick '''is a Sunken Treasure. It is a model of the moon with a stick speared through it. It is found on the western southernmost inlet. Location The '''moon on a stick '''is found in the western deepest parts of the ocean commonly called the Tunnel of Death, giving nearly all sharks pressure damage. Volcanic jets can do some serious damage to the user's shark, too. It is guarded by an 'Enemy Big Daddy '''(previously an Enemy Megalodon, and before that a Evil Great White Shark.) There is almost always an Enemy Mr. Snappy present as well, and sometimes an Enemy Alan, Destroyer of Worlds Most people would be advised to come in on a gold rush. You have to watch out, because if you're out of luck, you can be eaten by an Enemy Big Daddy, Enemy Mr. Snappy, or Enemy Alan, destroyer of worlds because they can kill you with a single bite or at least take out half of your health bar (it depends on the shark you're using and how much health it has). Another reason why you should have a gold rush is because the Big Daddy isn't always alone, there is almost always an Enemy Mr. Snappy assisting it, and sometimes there could even be an Enemy Alan, Destroyer of Worlds or an Enemy Pyro Shark. Howewer, if there is a larger shark, it will be slightly less dangerous than the other enemies because it is slower. The Enemy Big Daddy might not spawn right when the game starts (Just like Kempy Bass and the Giant Black Crab). With smaller sharks you can sneak past the Enemy Big Daddy and prevent it from detecting and attacking your shark. This is one of the hardest sunken treasures to get due to the Volcanic Jets and strong enemies.The Big Daddy is slow so you can pass by it if your shark is quick enough. Even with a stronger shark that can eat everything like Alan, Destroyer of Worlds or Moby Dick, you may still die when attempting to obtain the treasure, because you can attack for example the Enemy Big Daddy but then have the Enemy Mr. Snappy attack you. Trivia * This is one of the few places where a tiger shark can go below their depth limit. * If the Enemy Big Daddy is trying to kill you, you can use the boost to take the item and escape quickly. * This is one of the few areas within the Gulper Eel spawn location that doesn't contain gulper fish . * It also appears in Hungry Shark Part 1. * This sunken treasure is the hardest to obtain in this game, because of the volcanic jets, limited food and high-end enemy sharks. This makes completing the megalodon quest "15 items" especially difficult, as the megalodon can run out of food or get killed by the enemy sharks before obtaining the item. * The moon on stick is guarded by an enemy big daddy, Mr Snappy, Alan, Destroyer of Worlds, volcanic jets and sometimes an enemy Pyro shark. * The Moon on a Stick is always guarded with the Strongest Shark of the current version of the game. ** When Hungry Shark Evolution first came out, it was guarded by an Evil Great White Shark. When Megalodon was added into the game, it was an Enemy Megalodon. ** When Big Daddy was added into the game, it was an Enemy Big Daddy. ** When Alan, Destroyer of Worlds came out, an Enemy Mr. Snappy guarded alongside the Enemy Big Daddy. Now, it also has a chance of being guarded by an Enemy Alan, Destroyer of Worlds or an Enemy Pyro Shark. Category:Sunken Treasures Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Hungry Shark: Part 1 Category:Gem-yelding Category:Scoring of Points Mission